


Hail to the King, Baby

by NotMyBestIdea



Series: All Sterek Drabbles, All the Time [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: Some alphas act like royalty.





	Hail to the King, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Words: royalty, warm, voice

_Whose idea was it to meet in such a small room?_ Stiles rolled his shoulders, trying to discreetly unstick his shirt from his sweaty skin. Warm was an understatement.

The Miller alpha sat at one end of the conference table, his betas fawning over him like he was royalty. Stiles was glad Derek didn’t expect that kind of treatment; he would have to mock him relentlessly until Derek stopped and who had that kind of time? 

“Let’s begin,” Derek said, the command in his voice silencing the room. It did things for Stiles - he’d have to show his appreciation later.


End file.
